1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a task request management system, a task request management apparatus, and a task request management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many cases where a person in charge at a company requests another person to perform a task, based on a request form that is a paper medium, and the requesting person manages a status as to whether the request has been accepted.
For example, a person in charge at a business operator managing apartments and condominium buildings, sends a request form to an outside business operator by fax, etc., to request a plug opening/closing task for gas, electricity, water, etc., as a tenant moves in to or moves out from a property, and sets the status as “response wait”. The person waits for the request form to be returned from the outside business operator, with the scheduled implementation date of the plug opening/closing task written (added) in the form. Then, when the request form is returned, the person confirms that the request has been accepted, and sets the status as “responded already”.
Note that a plurality of requests are often included in a single request form. The scheduled implementation dates for all of the requests may not be written in a single reply from the outside business operator, and the responses may be returned by a plurality of replies. In this case, the person in charge needs to confirm the association between the response and the original request form, every time a reply is returned.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of identifying and outputting image information, in response to identification information included in the acquired image information.
As described above, by the conventional task request method, there is a need for space to store request forms, and it is troublesome to associate the original request form with the returned request forms with responses information written in, and the efficiency of managing statuses has been poor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-6572